Esprit de Fêtes
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Shun avait toujours aimé les fêtes et gardé son coeur d'enfant. Au grand bonheur de certains esprits gardiens qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'observer pour déterminer s'il pouvait, ou non, les voir. [Drabblefic / Crossover]


**Esprit de Fêtes  
**

**Genre : **Croyances populaires , Slash (?), Mini One-Shot

** Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Rise of the Guardians** (ou "**Les Cinq Légendes**" en version française)**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

**Bonnes Pâques à tous !  
**

.

. .

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover****, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pâques  
**

.

. .

Le ciel dépourvu de nuage et la brise printanière accueillir l'étrange procession qui quitta l'abri des temples sacrés.

Shun sourit en voyant les visages à moitié endormi des enfants qui le suivaient en ce dimanche matin, vers l'une de clairières du Sanctuaire.

Là-bas, les y attendait, au milieu des fleurs sauvages, de nombreux petits paniers.

Si les plus jeunes restèrent en retrait autour de Shun, les plus âgés, les yeux émerveillés, se précipitèrent vers les récipients en osier et se mirent à fouiller chaque étendu d'herbe.

Amusé, le chevalier d'Andromède observa le Grand Pope contenir l'excitation des apprentis en définissant le périmètre de recherche. Beaucoup firent la moue mais sachant que la punition serait de faire plusieurs fois le tour du Sanctuaire (un calvaire même pour les adultes) tous acceptèrent les règles d'une même voix.

Shion avait largement préféré aider les enfants en ce jour de fête plutôt que de devoir s'enfermer dans son bureau pour traiter la paperasse envahissante ou de s'assoir sur son trône rigide pour écouter les jérémiades des habitants (toutes classes comprises) du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Tous le monde avait droit à son dimanche alors pourquoi pas lui ?

S'éloignant de l'agitation, Shun s'installa à même le sol et fit s'assoir les plus petits. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous positionnés en cercle autour de lui, il entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire du lapin et des cloches de Pâques.

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Caché derrière de hauts buissons, _E_. _Aster Bunnymund, p_lus connu sous le nom de Lapin de Pâques, observait également le déroulement de la chasse aux œufs du Sanctuaire.

Venir ici était un véritable plaisir depuis que Shun avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas la prochaine génération être privé des joies de l'enfance.

Shun…

Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme plein de vie qu'était devenu l'enfant timide et apeuré.

Ayant fini son histoire, il avait laissé les plus jeunes rejoindre la chasse et aidait parfois ceux dont le panier restait vide en leur indiquant où trouver certains œufs.

Il était vraiment fier de ce petit.

« Attention, Kangourou. Ton sourire devient niais. » Souffla une voix railleuse.

Lapin leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais profiter de Pâques en paix ?

« Je suis pas un kangourou, Gelure. Si c'est pour refaire la même chose que pour Pâques 68, tu peux partir. »

Joyeux, Jack Frost se posa à ses côtés et leva les mains en signe de bonne fois.

« Promit pas de tempête de neige. Je suis juste là pour veiller comme toi. »

Tous les esprits connaissaient l'innocence et la pureté de l'âme de Shun. On pouvait même dire qu'elle brillait tel un phare pour les être spirituels. D'ailleurs même s'il n'était plus un enfant sous la protection des Gardiens, ceux-ci venait régulièrement le voir, comme aujourd'hui.

Créant une boule de neige dans sa main, Jack la lança vers le blond un petit peu trop entreprenant envers Shun.

Non mais !

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Hyoga fronça les sourcils en enlevant la neige qui avait atterrie sur lui. D'où venait-elle ?

« Jack Frost ne semble pas t'aimer. » Sourit Shun en observant fixement un point derrière les buissons.

Le chevalier du Cygne, haussa les épaules avec un sourire crispé.

Que c'était difficile de séduire quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux contes et aux enfants.

« Peut-être. » Murmura-t-il pour faire bonne mesure en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son confrère sur lui.

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Lorsque la chasse aux œufs se termina et que tous rentrèrent manger dans le réfectoire, Lapin consentit à son tour de partir.

Jack, lui était partit dès que le blond nommé Hyoga, avait abandonné ses tentatives pour conquérir Shun et que le frère de ce dernier était arrivé.

Lapin renifla. Aucun esprit de l'hiver ou utilisateur de glace n'oserait faire face à Ikki en mode protection de son petit frère chéri.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la clairière maintenant vide de monde, il vit un panier posé sur une pierre.

Peut-être qu'un enfant avait oublié le sien ?

Voulant s'assurer que tout était en ordre, Lapin s'en approcha.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit à l'intérieur une botte de carotte et une multitude de dessin sur le thème de Pâques.

Il y trouva également un message de remerciement de Shun pour tous les magnifiques œufs de cette années et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Oh oui, il aimait définitivement ce gamin trop grand.

* * *

**Fin !**

**. .**

J'ignore si je ferais une suite. Peut-être pour un autre jour de fête. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**. .**

**Bonnes Pâques à vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
